Esclave des sens
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la bataille de New York, Loki revient avec des intentions particulières pour Tony. Ce dernier n'a pas vraiment le temps de se préparer à tout cela...(dédié à Lessons from a God de Malkavia30). RATING M / LANGAGE / SCENE EXPLICITE / BOYXBOY / FROSTIRON
1. Chapter 1

**Esclave des sens : **

Fan de Frostiron depuis un bon moment déjà, j'ai découvert une fiction, que dis-je une fiction, un chef d'œuvre nommé _Lessons from a God_ a qui cet OS est un peu dédié, car légèrement inspiré quant aux relations et rapports entretenus entre les personnages présents(sans pour autant complètement copier, bien sûr.). Je remercie Malkavia, la seule et l'unique de nous faire découvrir ce chef d'œuvre, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à nous régaler toujours autant.

...

_Synopsis : Plusieurs mois après la bataille de New York, Loki revient avec des intentions particulières pour Tony. Ce dernier n'a pas vraiment le temps de se préparer à tout cela..._

…

« C'est hors de question ! » s'écria Tony, en sortant de la douche.

Loki était revenu. Encore une fois, et ce n'était certainement pas pour jouer aux cartes. Le Dieu était revenu voir Tony il y a de ça un mois, et venait lui rendre quotidiennement visite. Le soir la plupart du temps. Après la bataille de New York, Loki avait été emmené à Asgard pour y purger sa peine, seulement, il semblait que le dieu de la malice était, comme l'indiquait son nom divin, malicieux. Il avait réussi à s'échapper et à semé les traces, vivant une existence paisible loin de toutes les personnes qui semblaient vouloir le rechercher pour l'enfermer à nouveau dans cette cellule.

Et c'était sur Tony que c'était tombé, bien sûr. Enfin, _bien sûr_, ce n'est pas comme si le génie aurait pu deviner que le dieu viendrait le voir plusieurs mois après la bataille pour le prendre cruellement dans sa douche. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il remettait le pied dans cette stupide douche, il avait l'image et la sensation du corps de Loki se collant au sien pour commencer à avoir des gestes plus brusques et explicites. C'était donc à partir de ce soir là que tout avait commencé.

« Je ne t'avais pas particulièrement demandé ton avis. » marmonna Loki, en retirant ses lourds et compliqués vêtements Asgardiens pour les poser sur le lit double et défait de Tony.

Les cuirs kakis et olives tombèrent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que Loki ne se retrouve complètement dévêtu.

Tony se sécha rapidement, enfila un peignoir bleu ciel et sortit de la salle de bain. Il déglutit, quoi que habitué. Enfin, il commençait à l'être du moins. Loki venait pratiquement chaque jour dans la seule et unique intention de baiser Tony. Certes, parfois il restait pour déjeuner, mais la plupart du temps il disparaissait lorsque Tony avait gémit deux à trois fois de suite dans la même nuit. Le milliardaire avait donc des nuits très courtes, et particulièrement épuisantes. Il passait donc la plupart de ses journées enfermées ici, se reposant et travaillant un peu sur ses armures. Loki n'était pas un cadeau, et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné d'explication sur le fait qu'il l'ait choisi lui, au lieu de Steve ou de Bruce, par exemple.

_L'excentricité, à mon avis._

_Ouais, peut être._

Bref, Loki était à nouveau ici. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu, et même si Tony en mourait d'envie, il n'allait pas lui demander d'explication. C'est vrai quoi ? Il se faisait déjà baiser par son ennemi, alors si en plus il lui demandait de justifier son absence c'était quasiment lui avouer que...qu'il aimait ça. Non ?

« Je le sais bien. De toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis. Bon, finissons en que je puisse être tranquille. » grogna Tony, en se dévêtissent à son tour et en allant directement s'allonger sur le lit.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, le visage vagabondant sur le corps encore un peu mouillé de son amant. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut près de Tony, et caressa chastement sa taille, avant de descendre vers le bas, les yeux plongés dans le regard fuyant du mortel. Tony n'avait jamais vraiment assumé tout cela. C'est vrai quoi, lui d'un naturel si direct et tchatcheur, là, il était vraiment timide comme une adolescente.

« Fais moi un sourire, » demanda Loki en s'arrêtant,pour se pencher au dessus de Tony, le visage à quelque centimètres de son amant.

Tony fut quelque peu surpris de cette demande. Pourquoi est-ce que Loki, après tant de partie de jambes en l'air non voulues s'inquiétait-il enfin des envies de Tony ? Et puis, le génie n'allait pas se mentir...même en se forçant il n'y parviendrait jamais.

« Dépêche toi d'en finir s'il te plaît, je suis crevé. »

Loki se redressa et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement glisser jusqu'au bout du lit pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Bien, repose toi. Nous baiserons plus tard. » déclara t-il, avant de ramasser le peignoir pour s'envelopper dedans.

Il disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain où le jet de la douche venait de démarrer.

_Euh...quoi ?_

Tony se redressa à son tour, abasourdi. D'habitude, Loki prenait Tony sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou penser et disparaissait avant de réapparaître et rejouer les mêmes scènes.

Nu comme un verre, Tony resta silencieux en se dirigeant à son tour à la salle de bain où le corps nu de Loki était une silhouette pâle derrière les portes glissantes de la douche. Il pouvait percevoir clairement la masse noir de cheveux, plus lisses lui semblait-il.

« Je crois que tu me dois une explication, là ? » demanda Tony, en cherchant un autre peignoir du regard.

Il put entendre clairement le rire léger et mélodieux de Loki et aurait même pu deviner ce léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Je prends soin des choses qui me serve et me sont précieuses. » répondit-il simplement, en continuant sa douche.

_Concret. Mais pas complet._

« Je suis donc...une chose ? En même temps, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je suis surpris, vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as violé. »

L'eau s'arrêta soudainement, les portes claquèrent les unes contre les autres et Loki, le regard tranchant et furieux sortit de la douche pour faire face à Tony. Arrivé là, il l'attrapa par la mâchoire et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. »

Ses yeux semblaient déçus, comme blessés. Mais Tony n'avait pas d'autre mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais voulu tous ça. C'était donc du viol.

Sans qu'il n'eusse le temps de dire quelque chose, Loki poursuivit son discours.

« J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, sale mortel. Comment oses-tu me traiter de violeur ? Jamais je n'oserais te blesser ainsi ? Je veux juste que tu sois à moi. Les créatures qui t'entourent ne voient pas comment tu es et ce que tu vaut. Moi, je l'ai remarqué directement, et je n'ai pas pu supporter de te laisser ainsi, seul et destiné à n'être qu'un simple mortel parmi tant d'autre. »

Tony sentit la colère monter en lui, tandis que Loki lui expliquait clairement qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il n'était dévoué à rien d'autre que le servir en tant que _chose. _

_Un peu comme un esclave des sens*_

« Ah ouais ? Parce que le fait d'avoir été violé -oh pardon- baisé amoureusement par monsieur le dieu Loki fait de moi un être humain à part et particulier ? »

Loki lui lança un regard froid tout en resserrant la prise sur sa mâchoire.

_Ok, là j'ai mal._

« Je cite : ''Jamais je n'oserai te blesser.''. Là mec j'ai mal. »

Loki lâcha brusquement la prise sur Tony mais continua de le dévisager. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur les épaules et le fait qu'il soit plus grand lui donnait un air supérieur.

« Tony, je refuse que tu me vois comme un tortionnaire ou comme quelqu'un que tu dois craindre. Je veux que tu sois heureux de me voir, que nous soyons heureux lorsque nous sommes au lit. Je veux que ma présence te face frissonner et que tu aies envie que je te prenne. »

Une main humide et pâle s'enroula soudainement autour de son membre et Tony avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je veux que mon toucher te procure un plaisir extrême et que, même lorsque je ne suis pas là, tu te touches en pensant à moi. Que tu fantasmes de nous et que tu rougisses en te disant que nous sommes trop beaux et parfaits pour être ensemble. »

La queue de Tony devint dure et brûlante dans la main de Loki. Le dieu sourit et commença ses mouvements rapides, tandis que le visage de Tony devint rouge et qu'il se mit à gémir. A quoi bon se retenir de toute façon ? C'était pratiquement impossible, une telle poigne autour de son membre et de tels mots venant d'une telle voix suave ne pouvait que vous faire plaisir. Et donc là, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire.

« A présent, vas t'allonger dans le lit, j'ai envie de te faire crier mon nom jusqu'au petit matin. »

Tony, toujours aussi rouge pivoine, se précipita sur le lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se mettre, alors il s'allongea sur le dos, la queue en l'air et palpitante. Loki le suivit de très près et commença à laisser sa bouche glisser sur le membre glissant. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts préparés de salive glissèrent en Tony les uns après les autres, l'écartelant dans deux sortes de plaisir intense. A vrai dire, Tony se sentait déjà dans un autre monde, il sentait cette bouche divine glisser de façon experte sur sa queue et les trois doigts fins le dilater en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Oui, Tony était déjà dans un autre monde. Un monde brumeux de chaleur, de plaisir, de picotements agréables et doux. Et Loki. Loki qui le dirigeait avec ses gestes experts et divins. Peu importe où Tony essayait de se cacher pour dissimuler honteusement son plaisir, une paire d'yeux verts étaient là, et une voix suave marmonnait des ''Tony'' délicieux.

« Oh LOKI ! » gémit longuement Tony, lorsque le pénis de l'interpellé s'enfonça brutalement en Tony, touchant directement et délicieusement sa prostate. Il lui semblait même que leur contact était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais senti. Il aurait tué pour que cela recommence.

« Vas-y, vas-y ! » gémissait le mortel, arqué tout en tentant de garder une respiration mesurée.

Loki souriait et poursuivait ses mouvements longs et experts en Tony, frappant toujours plus profondément son amant.

« Oui Tony, je suis là. N'aie pas peur, je le serai toujours. Tu es à moi. Tu es l'unique chose dont j'ai besoin, tu es mon mortel, mon petit esclave rien qu'à moi. Tu m'attendras avec une telle impatience, et tu me seras tellement dévoué que seuls notre contact visuel te procurera l'extase dont tu auras besoin. Mais n'ait crainte, je te prendrais quand même, et tu seras toujours aussi beau. Je le sais, tu me surprendras à chaque fois- »

« Oww, LOKI ! » l'interrompit Tony, en s'accrochant au draps tandis que les mouvement s'accentuait et que Tony se sentait défaillir. Il était comme engourdit car sa queue était terriblement douloureuse. Il avait peur au fond de lui même que s'il jouissait, plus jamais il ne pourrait ressentir ça. Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Loki...et non, il ne voulait pas que son dieu disparaisse.

« Je t'aime Tony, n'aie pas peur. Je suis là, pour toujours, mon petit mortel, ma beauté, mon petit esclave,...

_**Mon esclave des sens. »**_

_*Le titre de l'OS fait référence à un épisode de Buffy Contre Les Vampires assez sombre où trois jeunes gens mal attentionnés fabrique une sorte de femme dévouée à être un docile objet sexuel. La référence à la série n'a aucun rapport, juste le contexte de l'épisode, ce qui peut vous permettre de comprendre un peu la pensée de Tony. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

Note de l'auteur :

J'avais envie d'écrire une partie 2, allez savoir pourquoi ^^'.

Agréablement surprise de découvrir que l'un de mes lectrices me suit sur YouTube, des bisous à toi miss, et également aux autres sur Tumblr, ça fait plaisir:).

Bref, je vais faire une soirée cosplay avec des potes et...Je suis destinée à être Loki, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour que je trouve un Tony et que je lui en fasse baver, hé hé !

Bisous à toutes, voici les réponses aux reviews, étant donné que je n'y avais pas répondu :

**Miley :** Oh Miley ! Ma petite actrice, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas tu ? Tes cours de théâtre sont toujours aussi fun ? Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de voir que tu me suis avec toujours autant d'ardeur ! Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et non, je ne t'ai pas oublié hein;) Comment le pourrais-je ? XD Allez, bisouille !

**Helena : **Orgasme ? XD Awww my Gaash ! Je suis heureuse de ta réaction ! Bisous.

**Callinstontheweb : **C'est exactement ça, en plein dans le mille. Oui, c'est exactement ça aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment copié en faite, mais je m'en suis inspiré. Faut dire qu'un tel chef d'œuvre ne peut pas rester sans retouche perso, enfin bref. C'est tout Tony, grande gueule mais indécis. Bisouille !

…

Loki était reparti dans la nuit, et Tony avait fait semblant d'être endormi pour ne pas avoir à subir ce spectacle. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il savait que au plus profond de lui même, Loki comptait. Même si il ne le lui témoignait pas d'une façon très singulière et régulière, Loki était amoureux de Tony. E Tony n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour de quelqu'un. Normal qu'il soit troublé donc ? Mais pourquoi...est-ce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire au SHIELD et à ses amis ce qu'il se passait ? Il aurait pu, après tout. Ainsi, il aurait été débarrassé de Loki pour toujours. Mais non. Rien du tout. Jamais il n'avait dit quoi que ce soit, et dieu sait qu'en ce moment les réunions avec les Avengers ne manquaient pas. Bruce, Thor et Steve venaient d'ailleurs passer des soirées souvent avec lui.

Ce soir aussi d'ailleurs. Seuls Steve et Bruce étaient présents. Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la table basse du salon, mangeant de la pizza et regardant pour la -xième fois les tous premiers James Bond. C'était un petit rituel, et, pour avouer, ça changeait beaucoup les idées à Tony. En effet, Loki n'était pas venu depuis deux semaines à présent. Peut être qu'il s'étaient lassé, après s'être servi à sa guise de Tony comme poupée sexuelle ? Tony, malgré tout les efforts du monde, ne pourrait pas oublier. L'enfoiré resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa putain de mémoire.

« Tony ? » l'appela Bruce, en éteignant la télévision.

Le film semblait terminé, et Tony ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi. En même temps, les nuits étaient très courtes ces temps ci. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Loki, Loki et encore Loki. Lorsqu'il les gardait ouvert, il espérait le voir...mais il n'était pas là. Et ça lui faisait mal de penser cela, car il ne voulait pas dépendre de ce fichu dieu.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en se levant.

_3h00_.

Steve enfilait son cuir beige et saluait déjà ses amis tandis que Bruce sortait deux verres du placard.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles complètement épuisé. » commenta t-il, en remplissant les deux verres d'eau.

Tony le regarda avec un regard lourd de sens mais Bruce lui répondit que boire de l'alcool à cette heure ci n'avait aucun intérêt. Le playboy avala donc rapidement la contenu de son verre avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

_Vide. _

Ce vide était comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine, et il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en soupirant de fatigue tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Arrivée dans celle ci, il se fit couler un bain. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il privilégia une eau froide qui le réveilla complètement et...lui fit terriblement penser à Loki. S'en était presque apaisant. Il profita de ce bain longuement, fermant ses yeux parfois tout en priant pour que Loki le rejoignent ou lui donne un signe de vie du haut de son royaume médiéval, mais rien. Rien du tout. Son absence était la chose la plus déprimante à laquelle il avait été confronté.

« Putain de dieu à la noix. » marmonna t-il, lorsqu'il décida de sortir du bain.

Il enfila un peignoir et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cernes violacées entouraient ses yeux fatigués, son visage n'avait aucune expression. Bref, il ressemblait à un zombie, mais en plus beau. Il ferma ses yeux un instant pour les laisser se reposer, mais également pour penser. Il pensait à l'agréable sensation du corps de Loki contre le sien, enroulé au sien, en sueur, musclé, pâle et fin, parfait, minutieux. Il imaginait que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui, l'étreignant par derrière, et que la souffle enivrant du dieu lui remplissait les narines de la façon la plus sérieux qui soit. Il soupira, essayait de retirer ses pensées de sa tête, mais il sentait toujours ces bras,...alors il ouvrit ses yeux.

« Oh Mon- »

Il sursauta, enfin, comme il le put lorsqu'il vit le reflet de Loki, l'étreignant par derrière dans le miroir.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » sourit Loki.

Tony tenta par mille moyen de se débattre, même si il ne voulait pas, mais n'y parvint pas. Le vide dans sa poitrine était à présent comblé, enfin, de moitié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » lui cracha le mortel au visage.

Loki leva un sourcil interrogateur, faisant pivoter Tony sur lui même avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut très agréable, et Tony ne se débattit pas.

« T'aurais-je manqué, par hasard ? » murmura le dieu à son oreille.

« Non. » mentit Tony, et là, ça se voyait clairement que c'était un mensonge.

Loki rigola doucement en caressant la joue de Tony avec sa paume froide. Loki semblait encore plus crevé que Tony, et...

« C'est quoi ça ? » s'écria Tony, sa voix vacillant légèrement dans les aiguës lorsqu'il vit une plaie importante sur la poitrine de Loki. Il remarqua ensuite d'autres blessures moins grandes et profondes sur ses bras, son cou.

Loki sourit et tenta de dissimuler la blessure en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.

« Rien, j'ai quelque ennemis qui m'ont fait comprendre que je ne serai jamais la bienvenue à leurs fêtes. » rigola t-il.

Mais cela ne faisait pas rire Tony du tout.

« Je sais que tu es le dieu du mensonge, mais de ce point à jouer ton rôle comme ça, c'est fausser le personnage. »

Tony glissa sa main dans la chemise et examina la plaie. Elle était assez profonde, semblait fraîche, douloureuse et fragile. C'était en faite une entaille faite sûrement à partir d'un poignard important. Loki avait du être poignardé par derrière, vu l'état dans lequel se présentait la blessure.

« Ne touche pas, j'ai du utiliser toute ma magie pour éviter de saigner à nouveau, » lui expliqua le jötun.

Tony comprit alors pourquoi il n'était pas venu le voir plus souvent. Blessé et pratiquement sans magie, c'était logiquement impossible. Loki regarda avec attention Tony. Lui aussi ne semblait pas en forme.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t-il.

Tony hocha la tête négativement, avant de sourire comme un idiot. Cette question le surprenait un peu, il était prit au dépourvu.

« Non. J'ai pas dormi une nuit entière depuis...presque deux semaines. » lui avoua l'humain.

Loki plissa ses yeux avant de comprendre.

« Ca fait aussi deux semaines que je ne suis pas venu. Tu aurais du m'appeler Tony »

A ce moment, l'interpellé lâcha un rire nerveux.

« C'est possible ça ? »

_Et même de toute façon tu n'en as pas envie. _

_Oh tais toi hein ! C'est trop tard, je l'aime c'est tout !_

_Euh...quoi ?_

« Bien sûr. Je serais venu à la seconde où j'aurais entendu ta voix. Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'aurais été rapidement à tes côtés pour...te soigner. »

Cette allusion à peine voilée voulait sans doute dire qu'il l'aurait prit pour le calmer, et que ensuite, il aurait de nouveau disparu. Très _soft _comme remarque.

« Non, c'est bon. C'est juste un peu de...fatigue. »

Sur ce, Tony se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Loki le suivit de très près et s'accroupit devant son mortel épuisé. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et les caressa doucement, d'un geste rassurant.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois. Loki semblait plus..._humain ?_ Ou alors était-ce Tony qui était différent ? Peu importe, Tony regarda Loki dans les yeux, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le dieu accepta le baiser et le lui rendit.

« En faite, si. » grogna l'humain.

« Pardon ? » demanda le dieu.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué. » marmonna l'humain, gêné.

« Pardon ? » répéta Loki, en rigolant.

Tony qui avouait cela, c'était assez improbable. Le génie regarda le dieu rigoler doucement et trouva cela apaisant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, afin de la faire divaguer sous sa chemise. Le dieu remarqua bien ce que Tony voulait dire. Rapidement, Loki se retrouva au dessus de son petit mortel et le déshabillait lentement, tout en laissant Tony faire de même avec lui.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, idiot ! » lui glissa t-il à l'oreille, alors que Tony se blottissait dans son cou.

Tony se sentait un peu idiot, mais bon, au moins il était heureux. Il se sentait enfin complet, entier, et rien ne pouvait le perturber.

« Fais moi l'amour, » susurra t-il, à l'oreille de son dieu, en sentant la dureté volumineuse de Loki s'appuyer contre sa hanche.

Cette sensation le fit frissonner et il voulait à tout prix le sentir en lui, sentir ses vibrations douces et mélodieuses, comme les gémissements que lui et son amant pousseraient à l'unisson.

« Toujours. »

Et les voilà parti dans un froissement de drap incessant, leurs respirations mêlées et accentuées, leurs sueurs glissant lentement en perles salées sur leur corps conçue pour s'emboîter à merveille. Tony profitait avec extase du corps parfaitement parfait de son dieu qui s'appliquait à faire grimper son élu plus haut que les neuf royaumes. La nuit fut courte pour eux deux, mais qu'importe, ils profitaient de chaque secondes passé en compagnie de l'être aimé, l'idolâtrant de paroles douces et de gestes explicites répétés.

« Tu repars, je suppose ? » demanda Tony, lorsque après avoir fait l'amour pour la troisième fois Loki se colla à lui.

Le dieu soupira à cette question, et Tony pouvait comprendre sans le voix que la réponse n'était pas bonne.

« Je suis désolé, ils vont me chercher, et si ils savent que je suis ici, ils vont te faire du mal, et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. » expliqua Loki, se surélevant sur son coude afin de voir l'expression de son amant.

Tony n'était clairement pas satisfait de cette réponse. Loki avait des problèmes, et en plus il devait les fuir loin de lui. Quelle merde !

« Fais attention et...s'il te plaît, »

« Oui ? » demanda Loki, suspicieux.

Tony roula sur le dos et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux verts intenses.

_**« Reviens moi plus tôt. »**_

…

_A suivre ?_

_Peut être...:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Esclave des sens(3) : **

_One-Shot au départ, maintenant en fiction(je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres). Je pense mettre quelque idées de Frostiron que j'ai toujours voulu écrire, tout en poursuivant l'histoire et en rendant toujours hommage à Lessons from a God. _

_Des bisous et merci pour les reviews,_

_Angie._

_Chapitre inspirée de la chanson Young and beautiful de Lana Del Rey. _

...

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Le temps était maussade, donnant l'alerte implicite à Tony de travailler sur ses armures. Le génie n'avait rien d'autre à faire, depuis la dernière visite rapide de Loki, il avait revu les Avengers mais ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de cela. En même temps, ce n'était pas si simple. Et puis qui réussirait à comprendre parmi les Avengers. Bruce peut être, et encore, si prononcer ''Loki'' ne le faisait pas devenir tout vert et gigantesque. Bref, Tony était piégé avec lui même. Et JARVIS, mais bon...

Dans son atelier, la musique poussée au maximum il ne réfléchissait pas et s'affairait à de nouvelles options sur ses armures préférées, c'est à dire toutes. Il essayait en même temps d'aménager cet espace où il passait tellement de temps. Et puis, Loki n'était pas revenu, et ne semblait pas décidé de revenir. Bruce et Steve n'étaient pas revenus également, trop occupés.

« JARVIS, expose moi un bilan des anciennes et des nouvelles capacités. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une liste gigantesque s'afficha sur les postes d'informatiques performants. Tony, les yeux rivés dessus, ne vit même pas entrer Loki sous forme jötun, bleu pâle, une blessure profonde dans l'abdomen. Il déambulait et tendait le bras vers le milliardaire.

« To-tony. » marmonna t-il...

_...Avant de s'effondrer par terre..._

…

Tout avait été très vite. Tony était paniqué près du corps inconscient et gelé de Loki sous sa vraie forme, une forme qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs. Il lui fallut du temps avant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de le porter et d'aller l'allonger dans le lit. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et voir ce sang rouge foncé couler à flot d'une blessure tellement profonde. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Enfin, peu importe pourquoi, qui avait fait ça bordel ?

Loki ouvrit doucement ses yeux, le corps allongé et plongé sous ses draps chauds et moelleux. Il se sentait bien, mais sa blessure tiraillait toujours son abdomen. Ces sales créatures n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes...et dire qu'il avait du se protéger en se servant de la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'est à dire sa véritable forme.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Tony, il l'avait donc remarqué finalement. Cet idiot était complètement absorbé par ses armures qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu sur le perron, en sang et tout bleu. EN SANG ET TOUT BLEU QUAND MÊME ! Mais bon, le principal était qu'il se sentait plutôt bien maintenant.

« Tony ? » l'appela t-il, la voix rauque.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui vint le voir...

« Il...il est en train de préparer de quoi dîner... » lui dit Bruce, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

Il fit glisser la couverture et inspecta sa blessure.

« Pourquoi me touches tu, monstre ? » lui cracha Loki au visage.

Le dit ''monstre'' rigola doucement et ignora la remarque, semblant se contrôler pour ne pas que l'autre prenne le dessus. Loki décida finalement de se laisser faire, lorsque finalement Tony entra dans la chambre, un plateau repas en main.

Il sourit à Bruce et lui donna un tape amical dans le dos.

« Réveil grincheux je suppose ? »

Ils s'esclaffèrent en chœur. Bruce acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête tout en bandant correctement la blessure. Ensuite, le Hulk s'éloigna pour aller ranger une sorte de mallette. Tony s'assit à côté de Loki, lui souriant.

« Tu me dois des explications, » commença le génie, en désignant sa blessure.

Loki décida de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu.

« Lorsque j'aurais eu les miennes. » répondit Loki en désignant Bruce du menton.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'ai supplié de venir te soigner, et je l'ai mis au courant. Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi, tout ça. »

Loki lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Merci. Et, en ce qui me concerne ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! » s'écria Tony.

Bruce se sentit un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Loki lui lança un regard lourd de sens, Tony lui pinça la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'il était censé avoir avec celui qui l'avait soigné. Bruce discuta un petit moment avec Tony, lui expliquant les choses que Loki allait devoir prendre et faire pour aller mieux. Finalement, le docteur quitta l'habitacle et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble.

« Bien, premièrement, manger. » dit Tony, en tapant les oreillers de Loki afin qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement. Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel, ayant l'impression d'être un enfant avant de décider de se laisser bichonner un peu.

Tony posa le plateau sur ses genoux et coupa l'omelette, enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une omelette, et leva la fourchette devant la bouche de Loki. Avec un sourire, le génie lui dit d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je vais très bien. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

« Tais toi, et laisse moi m'occuper de toi. J'ai failli avoir un attaque en te voyant débouler en mode Mister Freeze dans mon atelier, et en plus, tu tombes dans les pommes sous ses formes. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver comment te porter sans risquer les brûlures. »

Loki n'avait pas semblé apprécier la remarque, et il le fit remarquer en s'allongeant et en se retournant.

« Je te répugne, maintenant. » grommela t-il.

Tony comprit très vite que ça n'allait pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es toujours Loki, la personne dont je suis amoureux. »

A ce moment, Loki se releva, peut être trop vite car sa blessure lui lança à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » s'écria t-il, en saisissant les épaules de Tony.

Le mortel leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il posa la fourchette, saisit le visage de Loki en coupe et murmura :

« Je t'aime, »

…

Loki se reposait à présent. Tony en profita pour redescendre à l'atelier pour continuer ses activités mécaniques, tout en priant JARVIS de l'informer si jamais Loki se réveillait ou qu'il souhaitait quelque chose. Il avait tout laissé à disposition, car il voyait bien que le dieu n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un infirme. Il avait failli mourir au combat, et alors ? Ce n'était pas grave, dans quelque jours il y retournerait sûrement, et laisserait Tony à nouveau seul.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut être pas si mal. Tony avait beaucoup trop de boulot et il serait occupé. Mais bon, même avec ça il ne pourrait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour Loki. En plus, si celui ci était parti blessé. Et ce n'était pas une petite blessure qu'il portait.

« Monsieur votre ami est réveillé, il approche. »

Tony ne répondit pas, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la remarque. Il commençait à se dire au fond de lui que si il oubliait Loki ce serait mieux. Il pourrait reprendre sa vie d'avant et ne pas être trop attaché à tout cela. Mais comment ? Déjà, en commençant par clarifier tous, mais le pouvait-il vraiment après lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait ? Peut être. Après tout, ça n'avait peut être été qu'un signe de faiblesse, et, d'excuse aussi.

Tony soupira tout en voyant du coin de l'œil Loki s'approcher. Il portait un bas de pyjama et son torse était bandé avec des pansements légèrement rougis à l'endroit de la plaie.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » lui demanda le dieu, en allant s'allonger sur le fauteuil de cuir noir qui faisait face à sa table de travail.

Il ne leva pas les yeux, il ne _devait pas,_ pour se prouver qu'il pouvait se passer de lui.

« Cinq heures quarante huit, » lâcha t-il, d'un coup.

_Oups. Ca fait pas un peu obsédé la ?_

Loki se mit à rigoler soudainement, mais gémit doucement lorsque sa blessure l'élança à nouveau. Alerté, Tony leva les yeux vers le dieu avant de s'approcher doucement.

« Ca va, je ne vais pas mourir. Retournes à ton armure, »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, avant de regarder Loki. Il se sentait un peu coupable de passer autant de temps sur ses machines alors que Loki ne venait pas souvent. Et dire que maintenant il avait besoin de soutien, lui ne pensait qu'à réparer et améliorer ses trucs. Pfff !

« Désolé, je pensais que je pourrais mais...c'est impossible, » soupira t-il, avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Loki.

Celui caressa ses cheveux doucement, semblant comprendre.

« N'y pense même plus, compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte. Je t'aime Tony. »

Tony leva les yeux vers Loki avant de se pencher pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent intimement et Tony sentit une brûlure agréable lui pincer le cœur. Cet instant doux contrastait tellement avec les instants violents où Loki le prenait brutalement, _**mais...**_

« Bon, maintenant mets toi à quatre pattes sur le divan, » lui ordonna Loki, en souriant, défaisant déjà son pantalon.

_**...il n'y avait pas vraiment de calme avant la tempête...**_

…

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Merci mille fois pour vos gentilles reviews._

_J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse ! _

_Voici la suite :D _

_Ps : Qui a vu Captain America 2 ? Il me faut des avis, j'ai trop adoré moi !_

_Bientôt du Stony ? Peut être :D_

_Bisous_

_(ne m'en voulez pas pour ce chapitre guimauve...je voulais un peu de tendresse :p)_

...

Tony avait probablement vu tout dans sa vie. Tout, sauf ça. Enfin, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, donc c'était moins..._surprenant_. Loki était sous sa forme jötun, et le regardait avec des yeux rouges sang qui semblaient impénétrable. Voilà le compromis ; Loki souhaitait que Tony viennent avec lui sur Asgard...mais Tony, après de nombreux refus, avait accepté sous une condition...que Loki accepte de rester avec lui une semaine entière à la Tour, et en conservant pendant plusieurs moments sa forme de jötun. Le milliardaire s'était dit qu'ainsi, peut être son amant s'accepterait. Mais bon...

« C'est bon ? » grogna Loki, en détachant son regard de celui du mortel, et en regardant le contenu de son assiette.

Tony soupira avant de se lever pour aller poser son assiette dans le lave vaisselle.

« Ca fait seulement deux minutes. On avait dit une heure par jour, ce n'est pas la mort tout de même. Si tu veux m'entraîner dans ce monde bizarre il va falloir que tu tiennes tes engagements. Et puis,... »

Loki leva à nouveau les yeux, rencontrant les yeux noisettes de son amant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire attirant, et Loki attendit la suite.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose... » continua Tony, en s'approchant du tabouret ou Loki était assis, toujours bleu.

Le jötun leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva pour s'approcher lentement de Tony. Bientôt, Tony posa ses lèvres sur celle de Loki, froides mais toujours aussi agréables, sentant une brûlure l'envahir. C'était assez compliqué de s'y prendre de cette façon, mais Tony voulait prouver à Loki qu'il l'aimait sous n'importe quelles formes, et qu'il était prêt à passer au dessus de cela.

Le génie fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Loki, effleurant sa peau gelée et aussi bleue que le ciel. Loki semblait prendre un plaisir malin à voir son mortel essayer de garder la main sur lui sans crier à la brûlure, comme si c'était une façon de lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un horrible monstre.

Tony siffla lorsque les bouts de ses doigts devinrent bleus.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé... » tenta Loki.

Mais l'humain lui dit de se taire, et le souleva par la taille pour le déposer doucement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il monta sur le tabouret et se mit à genoux entre les jambes écartées et toujours vêtues de son amant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait faire...Il avait certes très envie de faire l'amour à Loki, et ce serait la première fois qu'il échangeait les rôles mais...de cette façon...il risquait d'avoir...un peu froid, non ?

Loki avait le corps très froid, et lorsque Tony touchait sa peau la morsure du froid gelait tellement qu'une brûlure prenait la place de la fraîcheur qui l'envahissait. Il se mordit les lèvres, les yeux rouges le détaillant.

« Tony,... » commença le jötun.

Le génie le coupa par ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes tandis qu'il retire les vêtements du jötun, observant sa peau en relief.

« Tu es magnifique... » lui murmura Tony à l'oreille.

Il suça trois doigts qu'il présenta à l'entrée et lorsque Loki lui fit un signe d'approbation, Tony les enfonça, sentant la morsure du froid le parcourir. Il ne dit rien, effectuant des vas et viens pour l'étirer. Loki gémissait doucement en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir. Lorsque le milliardaire retira ses doigts, son avant bras était engourdi, et il avait des frissons de fraîcheur qui le parcourait, cependant il ne montra rien à Loki, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Son sexe humide et dur d'excitation se présenta à l'entrée du jötun qui regardait son amant avec des yeux inquiets.

« Ne dis rien ! » commença Tony, en posant ses mains sur les hanches parfaites et fraîches de Loki. « Je vais te faire l'amour. »

Et sur ce, il pénétra dans l'antre fraîche de son amant. Une brûlure commença à naître mais il décida de s'en foutre royalement. Il débuta des mouvements doux, concentrant son attention sur autre chose que sur cette morsure du froid qui lui lacérait la peau.

« Hmm...To-Tony ! » gémit le dieu lorsque son amant toucha sa prostate tout en caressant avec amour le sexe dressé de son amant.

Tony se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette fraîcheur et puis merde hein, c'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient les rôles alors bon...

Le génie commença des mouvements plus brutaux, se mordant les lèvres à sang car il avait le bas ventre gelé. Mais pour rien au monde il ne s'arrêterait...son amant gémissait et tortillait sous lui, et c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'il avait jamais vu. _C'est bien une vision d'amoureux ça. _

« Oui, oui ! » soufflait-il, en s'empalant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

Tony se demanda à cet instant comment Loki faisait pour détester sa vraie forme. Il était vraiment lui même là, le vrai Loki...et si beau...

« Je t'aime mon jötun... » murmura Tony sur les lèvres gelées, tout en commençant à le marteler de coups de butoirs.

…

Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Loki, redevenu le Dieu de la Malice, dormait à ses côtés sur la table de la cuisine où ils venaient de terminer leur activité. Le mortel s'était habitué au froid. Voilà qu'il observait son amant dormir, s'approchant pour sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Tony se sentait bien, et amoureux. Complètement sous le charme, et si il le fallait, il irait dans le pays des fous avec lui. Mais voilà qu'il se posait des questions...si il allait là bas...qu'est-ce que dirait les Asgardiens ? Un Midgardien parmi eux, et celui ci traînant tout le temps avec Loki, la personne qui est sans doute la plus mal aimée d'Asgard.

Loki se mit à bouger pour venir se coller contre Tony et l'enserrer par la taille. Le génie sourit et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et détaillaient son amant.

« ...Ca va ? » demanda t-il, directement.

Loki s'en prenait encore à lui, il avait peur que Tony se sente mal après avoir fait l'amour à un glaçon vivant. Tony lui donna un baiser aérien avant de répondre que tout allait bien. Enfin il espérait que tout irait bien...parce que maintenant, c'était à lui de tenir ses engagements...

…

C'est une semaine plus tard, après plusieurs jours de longues heures en mode jötun que Loki craqua et décida d'emmener Tony avec lui sur Asgard. En faite, Tony ignorait un peu pourquoi Loki tenait tant à ce qu'ils soient là haut, c'est vrai quoi, ils pouvaient se voir ici sans problème. C'est donc lorsqu'il préparait quelque affaires qu'il commença à interroger son amant.

« Tony, tais toi et dépêche toi. » marmonna Loki, en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière le mortel.

Il emportait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, des choses qui d'ailleurs ne lui serviraient même pas. Qui sait si il y avait du réseau ou la WiFi à Asgard ? Loki leva les yeux lorsqu'il le vit prendre une boîte de préservatif.

« Quoi ? Je suis prudent. » commenta Tony, en cherchant des yeux son rasoir.

C'est vrai qu'il ignorait pour combien de temps ils partaient, alors autant prendre tous ce qui pouvait lui servir _vraiment. _

Loki rigola doucement avant de l'attraper par la taille, faisant naître une accalmie dans la pièce où Tony faisait depuis déjà plusieurs heures des vas et viens incessants.

« Je ne pourrais pas te refiler de maladie, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas humain, et même. La seule chose qui pourrait arriver est... »

Loki se stoppa brutalement, semblant réfléchir. Il poussa doucement Tony et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la boîte de protections. Elle était encore fermée, ce qui était une grande première d'ailleurs. Soudainement, il se tapa le front du plat de la main.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Tony, paniquant légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Loki ne savait pas trop comment commencer.

« D'abord, tu devrais t'asseoir, » dit-il, en tapotant le lit tout en rangeant rapidement le sac.

Le génie obéit en regardant son amant ranger à nouveau les objets dans le sac du milliardaire. Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé il regarda à nouveau Tony qui attendait en tapant sur ses cuisses en guise de distraction. Le jötun soupira en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir annoncer une telle chose à un simple mortel qui ignorait tout de la magie. Donc, Loki s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler.

« Les jötuns ont une petite particularité... » dit-il, tout en cherchant les mots suivants dans sa tête.

Tony le regarda, l'incitant à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

« Ils... »

Le dieu se stoppa, croisant les yeux noisettes de son amant qui attendait. Il lui semblait qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

« Oui ? » demanda Tony.

« Ils peuvent... »

Tony leva un sourcil, tentant de deviner la suite comme Loki ne semblait pas particulièrement apte à lui donner les informations.

« Ils peuvent, je sais pas, devenir bleu ? » sourit-il, avant de se relever.

Mais Loki l'arrêta et le repoussa, si bien que Tony s'écroula sur le lit. Le jötun le regarda un moment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Là, il l'embrassa chastement et planta son regard dans le sien. C'était mieux après tout si il l'avertissait...Oui, c'était mieux.

**« Ils peuvent tomber enceint. »**

…

_A suivre._

_**If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me **_

_**(Imagine Dragons - Monster)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

_You're my friend._

_You're my mission._

_Then finished it._

_The best scene I've ever seen._

_..._

Loki avait finalement retardé le voyage sur Asgard, prétextant une affaire urgente. Et là, il y en avait vraiment une. Qui sait, il était peut être enceint ! Et si il y avait une chose que Tony ne voulait pas, c'était bien un enfant ! Imaginez le tableau un peu ! Ce serait tout de même...ah oui, tout de même quoi en faite ?

Tony posa ses sacs dans un coin, ne voulant pas tout déballer de suite. On ne sait jamais si finalement Loki revenait bientôt pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient finalement y aller. Le milliardaire ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Loki avait semblé...légèrement paniqué. C'était peut être sa première fois, et, qui sait, il ne voulait peut être pas que Tony connaisse cette partie de lui. Il se trouvait déjà honteux sous sa véritable forme, alors avouer à son amant que cette horrible créature pouvait aussi porter des enfants...ce ne devait pas être simple.

Tony se remit donc à travailler sur son armure, poussant le volume de la musique à fond. Il ne voulait pas y penser, même si il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il devait être effrayé. Loki lui avait assuré s'être protégé magiquement. Mais peut être que si Loki était parti si précipitamment, c'était justement parce que c'était faux.

Le génie posa ses outils dans le doute. Ses pensées l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Mince alors. Loki était-il enceint ?

C'est cette question en tête qu'il décida d'arrêter de travailler et de sortir un peu. Il était à peu près sur que Loki ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, alors il sortit l'esprit tranquille.

...

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Tony ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ses journées étaient rythmées par le boulot, un peu moins prenant ces derniers temps, des réunions au SHIELD et avec les Avengers, mais sinon, il rentrait chez lui et construisait de nouvelles choses. JARVIS était son unique compagnie. En effet, Bruce, Steve et les autres semblaient très occupés. Thor ne revenait sur Midgard pour rendre visite à Jane et Clint et Natasha étaient partis en congés ensemble.

Bref, Tony se retrouvait seul à nouveau. C'était mieux ainsi, peut être. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demi que Loki avait disparu, et qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Peut être qu'il était à nouveau perturbé avec ses ennemis, ou bien était-ce cette troublante conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Tony pourrait toujours se rappeler l'expression sur le visage du jötun. C'était un mélange de panique mais de folie, et Tony ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

Un soir alors, il prit une douche rapide et alla se coucher très tard. Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin, et il avait passé sa soirée à trier toutes les bonnes choses à jeter dans son atelier. Jeter et reconstruire, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux en ce moment. Il se glissa donc dans les draps moelleux et chauds et fixa le plafond, trouvant le lit trop vide et trop inconfortable. Malgré cela, ses yeux se fermèrent asse rapidement, mais il fut réveillé plus tard par le matelas qui s'affaissa à ses côtés.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit une paire d'yeux verts uniques qui le détaillait.

« Loki... » commença t-il, en se collant à lui.

_Euh..._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsque son ventre heurta une bosse développée. Loki ne dit rien et cacha son visage dans le cou de Tony. Ce dernier comprenait très bien de quoi il s'agissait...mais aurait simplement voulu être un idiot ignorant.

Tony ne dit rien pendant un moment, ses pensées se déchaînant dans sa tête. Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Loki, jusqu'à sa taille avant de venir les coller sur le ventre dur et rond.

_Merde. Et merde. _

_Je devrais être content non ?_

_Non. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis..._

Paniqué. Là était vraiment comment Tony se sentait. Paniqué à l'idée que cet enfant soit le sien, chose qui était de toute façon obligatoire, à part si Loki était allé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autres entre temps.

« Loki... » commença t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou. La respiration saccadée de Loki l'informa que le dieu pleurait, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Loki...depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es enceint ? » demanda Tony, en tentant de capter le regard fuyant et fatigué du jötun.

Ce dernier enserra son amant par la taille et colla son corps contre celui du génie, à nouveau. Un silence tomba, et Tony ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de situation, et même si ça aurait été le cas, mettre enceinte une femme et mettre enceint un homme jötun devait sans aucun doute être deux choses très différentes.

« Je suis...Je-je-je suis tell-tellement dé-dé-désolé ! » sanglota Loki, en s'accrochant davantage au cou de son amant.

Tony ignorait de quoi il parlait. Désolé d'être tombé enceint ? Il n'avait pas à l'être ! Après tout ils étaient tous les deux impliqués là dedans.

« Calme toi ! » chuchota le mortel à son oreille, en se voulant se lever pour aller lui chercher à boire.

Mais Loki le serra plus fort, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Le jötun obéit néanmoins et calma sa respiration. Après un long moment, il croisa enfin le regard de son amant, et commença à s'expliquer.

« Je...J'étais sur Asgard pour planifier notre petit séjour là bas et...Frigga, en me voyant, à dit vouloir me parler d'une urgence. Lorsqu'elle m'a regardé, elle m'a avoué avoir décelé quelque chose en moi. Cela s'était déjà produit quatre fois auparavant. Elle en a tout de suite parlé à Odin afin qu'il mette en place des soigneuses pour m'examiner et...lorsqu'il a vu qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant aux origines Midgardiennes il...il a dit qu'il fallait me le retirer... »

Loki se stoppa lui même, essoufflé. Tony, bien qu'abattu par la récit, calma son amant par un geste rassurant dans le dos, et l'incita à poursuivre.

« Lorsqu'il a dit cela, je me suis énervé, redevenant le jötun et...j'ai blessé plusieurs gardes, et je me suis enfuit. Les gardes d'Asgard sont à mes trousses et veulent à tout prix la mort de cet enfant...Notre enfant ! »

Tony serra les poings. Il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour ce petit être, c'était une partie de lui même après tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le fait que l'enfant soit d'origines Midgardiennes, permettait à Odin de juger si oui ou non il avait le droit de vivre.

Le génie réfléchit longuement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Que faire en effet ? Les gardes Asgardiens savaient que Loki allait venir voir son amant, alors il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils déboulent ici d'une seconde à l'autre. Le plus terrifiant venait alors. Odin allait en informer Thor, et celui...Les Avengers.

« Putain. » lâcha Tony, malgré lui.

Collé à lui, Loki tremblait et tentait de se calmer, tout en passant des mains rassurantes sur sa bosse.

« Tu m'as dit que...ça s'était déjà produit quatre fois ? »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai déjà quatre enfants, mais ils m'ont tous été enlevés. Odin...possède Sleipnir, le cheval à huit pattes, mon fils, né d'un viol. Les autres, je ne les aient jamais vraiment connus. Il me faut des efforts considérables pour pouvoir les voir ne serais-ce qu'une fois par an... »

La voix de Loki s'éteignit sur la fin. Il se colla à nouveau à Tony, plongeant son visage dans son cou, et fermant ses yeux. Le génie caressa les cheveux corbeaux de son amant, et le rassura d'un geste dans le dos.

_**« Repose toi, je m'occupe des méchants. »**_

…

_A suivre._

_N.A : Je commence une nouvelle traduction nommée ''Stockholm'', donc c'est normal si les rythmes de publication seront un peu ralentis, mais bref, comme je suis en vacances, ça devrait aller._

_Bisous et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis._

_Angie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

_You're hot and you're cold._

_You're yes and you're no._

_You're in and you're out._

_You're up and you're down. _

...

La solution ne s'était pas imposée d'elle même, et Tony aurait tellement voulu en trouver une autre. Mais bon sang, c'était bien la seule qu'il avait trouvé.

Tout dire aux Avengers, et les appeler à la rescousse. Ok, après cela il serait certainement renié par ses compagnons et ils le détesterait de s'être épris de l'ennemi, mais qu'importe, Tony ne s'était jamais handicapé des opinions des autres. C'était donc pendant que Loki dormait, épuisé par cette folie, que Tony avait appelé Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, et même Thor, apparemment pas encore réclamé sur Asgard. Cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder, c'est pourquoi le génie savait qu'il devait faire vite et concret, après tout, c'était dans sa nature, non ?

Les héros étaient donc réunis autour d'une large table à la Tour Stark. Tony avait fait du café, histoire d'essayer de trouver ses mots. Les Avengers ignoraient vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là, c'est vrai, Stark ne les appelait pas tous les jours en leurs disant ''hé les gars, on prend un café chez moi ?''. Non, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que le milliardaire avait fait une grosse boulette.

Tony s'installa donc à table, à côté de Steve et de Clint, en face de Thor -bizarrement- et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Ok, là ca faisait vraiment suspect. Il avait les cheveux légèrement en pagaille, ses yeux étaient un peu cernés et il était habillé d'une chemise noire pas entièrement boutonnée et d'un survêtement qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis plusieurs jours.

Il commença avec une conversation de routine, questionnant ses invités sur le quotidien et tout, jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il crache le morceau.

« Quel morceau ? » demanda t-il, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

La rousse le fixa intensément.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu nous as invité à boire un café juste pour savoir comment on allait ? »

Tony sourit à cette perspective et hocha la tête lentement. Il était temps de tout avouer, mais par où commencer.

« Je, hum. Ok, ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître grave...mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Enfin, si. Non, hum, je. Bref, peu importe. Par où commencer ? » s'interrogea t-il, mentalement.

C'est vrai ça ? Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'un jour, Loki était revenu, l'avait violé pendant plusieurs mois avant de finalement avoir une relation stable et réciproque avec lui, et que, après tout ça, il l'avait mis enceint. Il ne pouvait _pas _sortir ça comme ça. Et devant Thor en plus ! Pas de Mjöllnir en vue, certes, mais tout de même, la montagne de muscle était bien présente, elle.

« Par le début, peut être ? » suggéra Bruce, en sirotant doucement son café.

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de regarder ses mains jointes. Ouais, facile à dire, mec. Finalement, après une longue hésitation traduite en silence, il se lança.

…

_FLASHBACK : Plusieurs mois plus tôt. _

Tony était éreinté, comme toujours. Il ne dormait presque plus, à cause de cette dernière bataille, et de ce foutu psychopathe de dieu qui l'avait jeté par la fenêtre. Pepper l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs semaines, prétextant qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas sortie de chez lui depuis près de trois semaines, il buvait, dormait très peu et passait son temps à bosser. Lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il tombait à nouveau, mais que cette fois ci, l'armure n'arrivait pas à temps. Il lui était donc impossible de fermer les yeux sans penser aux plus funestes dessins.

Ce fut un soir banal qui chamboula tout. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, histoire de se maintenir éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Cela faisait maintenant 72h qu'il n'avait pas dormit convenablement, et il le ressentait fortement. Peu importe, il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa dans la cabine de douche avant de presser un jet d'eau fraîche, voir gelée. Au départ, le froid le glaça mais au fur et à mesure, il s'y habitua et commença à apprécier cela. Il aurait bien aimé que Pepper reste afin de l'encourager. L'encourager à redevenir Tony Stark, et non pas ce futile mortel qui avait peur de sortir de chez lui, ou de fermer les yeux pour se reposer.

Il commença à se savonner doucement, appréciant la douche qui le rafraîchissait, et lui remettait les idées au clair. Il devait sortir, reprendre du service, voir des filles. Bref, être le playboy qu'il avait toujours été quoi.

C'est lorsqu'il commença à se rincer qu'il sentit un corps se coller contre lui, et des mains l'enserrer. Il...Il devait être en train d'halluciner. Il n'y avait personne ici, hein ? Il voulut se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il fut plaqué contre le mur de la douche, le visage collé contre le marbre frais et humide.

« Put-Putain qui- »

Mais il fut coupé à nouveau, mais cette fois ci par quelque chose de plus...troublant. Un doigt s'était introduit en lui, et une langue léchait son cou chastement. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ce fut vain. Les mains qui le maintenaient en place étaient expertes et puissantes. Tony ne savait toujours pas qui était en train de le...de le prendre quoi. Il n'aurait peut être mieux jamais du regarder de qui il s'agissait. Il étira son cou au maximum, et Loki apparut, nu, sa masse de cheveux noires trempées, ses yeux verts le dévorant du regard, et son anatomie généreuse gorgée de sang et dressée.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive et recommença à se débattre, ne sachant que faire. C'est vrai, que faire ? Son pire ennemi, et celui qui avait tenté de le tuer était en train de le violer. D'ailleurs, l'anatomie précédemment observée vint tâter son entrée avant de le pénétrer vulgairement. Tony cria de douleur, se sentant brutalement écarté et martyrisé. Le sexe était imposant, et bien que glissant, il avait du mal à se faufiler dans une entrée si étroite. Loki rigolait doucement à son oreille, marmonnant des ''ma petite salope rien qu'à moi'' ou des ''gentille petite chose''.

Loki le prenait vraiment pour une bonne affaire ou quoi ? Il allait tirer son coup et disparaître à jamais, si Tony avait bien compris.

Mais il avait tort. Car Loki revint. Jour après jour. Plus brutal que jamais. Jour en jour. Tony en souffrait. Il lui était même impossible de se déplacer convenablement, et sans ressentir des gênes. Cela dura plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire ne se rendit compte que le dieu commençait à compter pour lui, et qu'il se sentait un peu plus libéré. Il était passé par dessus tout ça, et Loki semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Il y avait certes toujours la majorité de leur temps occupée par le sexe, mais sinon, ils avaient de petite discussion. Loki voulait que Tony ne soit rien qu'à lui, et personne d'autre. Ca rendait la chose assez bestiale et obsessionnelle, car parfois, Loki ne revenait pas avant plusieurs semaines, et Tony savait que si il faisait quelque chose de travers, le dieu le saurait, et il lui ferait payer l'erreur.

Puis, tandis que leur relation devenait de plus en plus confirmée et amoureuse, bien qu'encore bien basée sur le sexe, autre chose arriva.

Loki tomba enceint, un jour, alors qu'il avait échangé les rôles, et cela pour une simple preuve d'amour. Plusieurs événements s'enchaînèrent, car Odin n'acceptait pas tout cela, et avait décidé de lâcher les gardes Asgardiens aux trousses du jötun, et de tuer cet enfant. Ce qui semblait affecter Loki au plus haut point, étant donné qu'il avait déjà vécu cela. Ses autres enfants le connaissait à peine, et lui avait été enlevé, ou utilisé contre son opinion.

_FIN FLASHBACK._

« Voilà. Avant n'importe quelle remarque, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez m'aider ou pas. »

Un silence s'installa, et ce fut terriblement troublant. Natasha et Clint se regardait, semblant se consulter silencieusement. Bruce ne dit rien, et il fixait sa tasse de café. Steve avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ne sachant que dire. Et Thor...Thor était calme. Il avait certes les poings serrés, mais son visage semblait tout à fait calme.

« Hé ho. J'ai posé une question. » dit Tony, paniqué.

Thor se leva brusquement, et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Où est mon frère ? Je n'accepterai pas qu'il perte à nouveau un enfant. »

Tony se leva à son tour et l'emmena à la chambre au bout du couloir. Là, Loki est allongé sur le lit, le corps emmitouflé dans des draps chaud et moelleux. Thor s'approcha doucement de lui et toucha la bosse à travers les draps.

« De combien de temps est-ce que ça date ? » l'interrogea t-il, doucement.

Tony haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer qu'il l'ignorait. Loki était retourné sur Asgard et ne lui avait pas dit depuis quand il l'était vraiment. Les Avengers étaient aussi dans la chambre. Thor leur dit qu'ils devaient se consulter ensemble.

Tony devait donc attendre. Il s'inquiétait. Si les Avengers ne voulaient pas l'aider, qu'allait-il faire ? Loki allait clairement être en danger, et lui aussi. Mais qu'importe, il se sacrifierait de toute façon.

Après presque une heure, les Avengers revinrent dans le salon, s'asseyant à nouveau autour de la large table. C'était Thor qui voulait prendre la parole.

« Bien. Nous trouvons cela immoral que tu sois épris d'un ennemi. Loki est en effet l'ennemi, est c'est la première chose à laquelle tu as pensé. Mais il y a autre chose qui peut bien nous faire oublier cela. Tu dis qu'il est revenu sur Midgard pendant plusieurs mois, sans intention particulièrement contre les Midgardiens. Sauf toi, mais il nous semble que l'ait accepté après tout ce que vous...enfin, tu vois. Clint et Natasha n'acceptent pas de t'aider, mais ils promettent de ne pas en parler au SHIELD et de couvrir ta relation avec Loki, car ils trouvent courageux que tu prennes cette situation très au sérieux, et que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Bruce, Steve et moi même acceptons de t'aider, bien que nous pensons tout de même que tu n'avais pas à poursuivre et développer cette relation avec mon frère. Nous t'aiderons donc, et tout gardes Asgardiens qui tenteraient de faire du mal à mon frère sera tuer. Je l'ai déjà vu souffrir à de nombreuses reprises. Il a certes eu ses enfants, mais il ne les a jamais vraiment vu, sauf Sleipnir qui sert de monture royale à mon père. Je n'accepterai pas de revoir Loki souffrir à nouveau, surtout si tu affirmes que votre relation est réciproque et confirmée. Mon ami, j'aimerais également te remercier personnellement de...d'aimer mon frère. Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé, moi bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas lui fournir une vie épanouie et le satisfaire dans tout les domaines. »

Thor se leva et vint prendre le génie dans ses bras, semblant vraiment ravi de ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère.

« Merci Tony. »

_**Mais il n'y a jamais vraiment de calme avant la tempête...**_

…

_A suivre. _


End file.
